


The one with relationship advice

by Suphomie



Series: The chimera pack [4]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pack Dynamics, chimera pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: Corey seeks dating advice, and finds it from an unlikely source.





	

"Okay," Josh says, taking a seat on the basement couch, beer in his hand, "What was so urgent that you had to talk to me about?"

Corey sighs. "Mason and I are going on a date tonight."

Josh tilts his head, looking unimpressed. Corey huffs, saying, "We've going out for a while, but.. I feel like I'm not doing it right. And I need.. some advice. Relationship advice."

Josh puts his beer down on the coffee table, asking, "And you thought that I'd have advice? The only girl I've ever wanted to actually date is a homicidal kanima who ignores me."

"C'mon," Corey whines, "You're my best friend. And you've dated people before, right?"

"Dated? No. One night stands? Yes. And the best advice for those are to remember a condom."

"Josh!" Corey whines.

"Go ask Liam and Hayden," Josh suggests, standing and taking a sip of his beer, "They're obsessed with eachother, they must have some advice."

Corey sighs, watching Josh walk back up the stairs.

-

"So, do you guys have any advice for me?" Corey asks after explaining his situation. He's sitting on a livingroom chair, Liam and Hayden on the couch across from him, holding hands.

"Aww," Hayden coos, smile forming over her face. "That's so cute that you want advice from us. Of course we'll help you! What problems have you been having?"

"Well," Corey starts, taking a deep breath, "I just feel like- I guess I'm not that comfortable telling him stuff. Like how I'm feeling or what I'm thinking."

Hayden squeezes Liam's hand lovingly. "You have to be honest Corey. That's the most important part of any relationship- complete honesty."

"Well," Liam says, sitting up, "maybe not _complete_ honesty."

Hayden's smile falls. She looks to Liam with a suspicious stare. "Um, what?"

Liam's eyes widen. "W-well, n-no, no, that's not what I-"

"Do you lie to me?" Hayden asks, letting go of his hand, "What are you lying about Liam?"

"Hayd, Corey wanted advice-"

"Well how can we give advice when you've been lying to me-"

"Hey, that isn't what I said!"

"You didn't have to!"

Corey looks between the two as they bicker. Uncomfortable, he slowly stands and slips from the livingroom, listening to them fight as he goes.

-

"You want dating advice from me?" Malia asks from where she sits at the kitchen counter. Corey sighs, leaning against the sink. 

"Yeah. You've dated some guys, right?" Corey asks, desperate.

Malia nods, taking a chip from her bowl and shoving it into her mouth. "Okay, I'll give you some advice. Have sex at least once a day."

Corey's eyes widen. "Once a day?" He asks, surprised.

"Maybe more. Get your scent all over him. Make sure everyone knows he's yours." Malia suggests.

".. that doesn't sound healthy." Corey says.

Malia only shrugs. "That's how you do it in the amimal kingdom."

Corey sighs. He doesn't need advice for what to do in the animal kingdom, he needs advice for actual people.

"You need dating advice?" A voice asks. Corey look to the kitchen doorway where Tracey is standing, arms crossed over her chest. "Why didn't you ask me?"

"Umm... well..."

Tracey tilts her head, impatiently waitibg for a response. Corey gulps, answering, "Well, you're kind of abrasive. And I didn't even know you've had any boyfriends before."

"I've had boyfriends." Tracey snaps. Corey flinches. "I know about relationships, alright?"

Corey nods slightly. "Okay. Sorry. What's your advice?"

"Establish dominance," Tracey says emotionlessly, "And if he won't submit- kill him."

"Oh my god!" Corey says, face morphing into one of horror, "I'm not gonna kill Mason!"

Tracey only shrugs. "Whatever." She says simply, walking from the kitchen. Corey stares at the floor with wide eyes. All he wanted was some advice on dating? Why is that so hard?

"Ask Stiles," Malia suggests, eating another chip, "He knows stuff. Plus, he's been dating Theo for a while. He could help."

-

"Dating advice?" Stiles asks, sitting at his desk. Corey nods, sitting on the couch. "Um.." Stiles says, tapping a finger on the desk, "okay. Show respect."

Corey nods, but Stiles quickly adds, "But not too much. Don't be a pushover."

"But also don't be too controlling." Stiles corrects. Corey cocks a brow, as he continues, "Tell him you love him- but make him work for it. Oh, and be open to his opinions."

Corey slightly nods, trying to take all the information in. "Okay, so.. yeah, I can be open to his-"

"But don't change for him," Stiles interupts, then quickly says, "well, change a little bit. But don't change in a way that really changes who you are. Understand?"

Corey blinks. No. Not at all.

"That's terrible advice." Theo calls from the livingroom, where he's sitting on the chair with a book in his hands. 

Stiles turns to him with a glare. "Like you could do better."

Theo puts his book down, beckoning Corey over with his hand. Corey stands from the couch, moving into the livingroom instead.

"Just be yourself." Theo says simply. "Say what's on your mind- even when you don't think he'll like it. And if he doesn't accept who you really are, then he's not good enough for you."

Corey's lips curl into a small smile. The last person he'd think would have dating advice would be Theo. But, it makes sense. He managed to get Stiles, and keep him too. 

"Thanks," Corey says with a smile, "That's really good advice. Anything else?"

Theo smiles as well, gaze turning over to where Stiles sits in the other room. "Just love him. Even his flaws. Just love him unconditionally."

Stiles smiles a bit, quickly turning his blushing face away. Theo looks back to Corey. "Does that help?"

"Yeah. A lot." 

The doorbell ringing fills the house. Corey walks from the livingroom to the front door. 

As soon ad he opens it, he sees Mason standing on the other side. "Hey," Mason says with an easy smile, "Ready for our date?"

Corey smiles back at him. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave requests for new stories!


End file.
